The Mole Rat and the Ferries Wheel
by surforst
Summary: RS board contest entry. A story about Rufus now with a plotting Drakken included. [OneShot]


_"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty."_

--Mother Teresa

**The Mole Rat and the Ferries Wheel**

I.

Drakken muttered to himself as he re-watched the footage yet again of that pesky pink rodent cutting through Kim Possible's bonds. "That little pest does he have any idea how much money it cost to free myself. Money doesn't grow on trees you know!" Turning around he noted his green skinned side kick currently filing the nails on her black gloves. "Shego are you listening!"

"Yes Dr. D you're complaining about how a rat beat you last time. It's all the rats fault isn't it."

Drakken smiled at least she was getting better about listening to him. Then an odd thought occurred to him that just couldn't be true. Best to test it out though. "Shego your not be sarcastic are you?"

"Of course not Dr. D. I'm totally serious about how much it's all the rodent's fault." Drakken smiled reassured with the fact that his employee was for once supporting her boss.

Turning back to the monitor he flipped through various images showing the one know as 'Batus' and his owner...Bon something or another managing to beat him. Each time the rodent played an integral part and each time he was always ignored to the last minute. "If only I can somehow keep that rodent from helping out. Then the buffoon and the cheerleader will be helpless to escape from me." Smiling Drakken stared down at the crudely drawn image of a house trying to figure out what his brilliant plan actually was.

"You know Dr. D if we stopped putting Kimmie's equipment right next to her that might also help out." Drakken looked up in annoyance at the smirk on his 'employee' face.

"Shego do you have any idea what storage cost these days. I'm a villain not a millionaire I do what I can." Looking back down he continued to study the image. "Shego how does a house help stop Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick from using that pesky rodent from beating us."

"Maybe you can drop it on the rodent." Drakken noted the laughter but the plan might be sound. A house was a large object after all and a rodent was a small one. In the end big always beat out small so dropping something big on a small object should work too. Images of the little rodent scurrying away as a house fell towards it filled Drakken's head. Of course it would also help if a certain cheerleader and her buffoon was in the picture too. Smiling he nodded liking the plan but it all tumbled down when Shego stopped chuckling and continued on. "Of course you'll first have to buy one to drop on the rodent."

"Blast!" The housing market right now was just too rich for Drakken blood to be going around buying houses to drop from the air. No he would have to consider this problem from a different angle. What else related to homes? Pictures of cookies, mothers, cars, house plants, and television sets floated through Drakken mind as he pondered it. Then it hit him what they all had in common. "Shego are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Smiling Drakken looked over at Shego as she looked up at him. Shrugging Shego pointed to a picture of a blue bikini set in the magazine she was reading. "I think so Dr. D but I just don't see how you can fit into this. Now lose a few pounds and we'll see."

Drakken snorted at the absurd remark. "Shego we both know I could fit into that if I wanted to. After all I have been working out of late." Turning back to the monitor Drakken smiled as he brought up another totally related image onto the screen. He of course didn't consider the fact that Shego couldn't see through his head but that was of minor importance. She'll just have to learn how. "No Shego I believe it's time to use operation 'M-O-L-L-Y' to finally get rid of that annoying rodent."

"And this one will deal with Kim Possible?"

Drakken's grin grew bigger at his sidekick innocent question. "No Shego, it won't deal with the cheerleader after all the cheerleader isn't our target. Let's just say a little pink rodent who goes by the name Batus will finally be dealt with." Drakken grin grew larger as he threw his head back to let out his typical villain laugh. He stopped though when he heard a poor attempt at the villain's laugh behind him. Spinning around he saw Shego going full out at it giving her all towards her villainous jollies. "Shego what are you doing?"

Shego went another full minute before stopping due to lack of air. When she finally caught her breath she smiled over at Drakken. "I don't know it just seems like you guys enjoy it so much I figured I might as well see why. I have to admit it was fun you should try it too."

Drakken frowned turning around and crossing his arms. "The mood is gone now thanks to your little 'test' Shego. Thank you very much!" Drakken couldn't help but pout as he stared at his latest plan. He was the villain he should get to laugh!

"Oh come on Dr. D, just a little one, it'll make you feel better."

Drakken shook his head at that. "I don't want to now!"

Drakken almost jumped when he saw the green glow behind him. "Laugh now blue boy!" Drakken laughed for all he was worth and in the end he had to admit it was fun. Now it was time to get the operation into place. That and pick up some eggs for breakfast tomorrow and some new drapes for the windows in the lair. It was a little too dreary for his taste after all but he'd have to make sure Shego wasn't involved. He didn't need anymore green furniture period.

II.

Rufus sniffed the gray matter in front of him trying to ascertain just what it was. It had wheat, meat like substance, egg like substance, sawdust, and a few other things he couldn't figure out. In short it was typical food at Middleton high where the cafeteria lady had problems reading the label on the food used. Why else was their food below the standards of every other public school after all. No Rufus was a food expert and he knew public school food after all. For instance the food in Upperton High was currently pasta with a typical meat sauce on top. Not the best fair but more then good enough for a hungry rodent who had just saved the day from a crazed fast food villain. One day they will capture Evil Not Ned if it was the last thing they did. No one wasted good nacho cheese and got away with it.

Looking up to get his owners attention he noted the fact that he was yet again in a conversation with his mate. Sighing Rufus went to work on the food after all no good self respecting mole rat would let any food go to waste. Well any food but what Kim cooked. He loved the girl like a daughter but she couldn't cook at all. At this point he heard a questioning tone from Ron and focused back into the conversation. "So you want to go see that movie tonight Kim?"

Rufus turned to look over at Kim who was currently focused solely on Ron just like he was on her. 'I don't know Ron a movie about a guy reading a book isn't on my top ten list of must sees."

Rufus attention focused then on Monique when she started to chuckle. "I don't know Kim it was a very good book."

No one who didn't know the two would have picked up on it but neither one lost focus on the other. They had been this way since Prom and frankly Rufus was getting sick of it. Like a good soldier he continued to listen in silence after all a chance at a bucket of popcorn wasn't something he was just going to let slip by. "See Kim, Monique says it's worth seeing."

"Ron she said it was a good book not that it was worth seeing. Right Monique?" Rufus noted that all Monique did was smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on KP it'll be fun we'll get a large bucket of popcorn..." Rufus let out an irritated sound at that one. "Alright two large buckets of popcorn and get away from the folks. Of course if you want to spend an evening dodging your brothers it's up to you."

Rufus looked hopefully over at Kim who was grimacing right now. "You got a point after all it looks like the tweebs are trying to restart the moon missions by themselves. I swear ever since they got to put those rockets on your scooter they keep trying to one up themselves. It doesn't help their in the same school as us now! They blew up the chemistry room for crying out loud and set poor Mr. Barkin on fire." Rufus remembered that incident clearly and the thing he remembered most was the large man calmly walking over to a nearby water hose and putting himself out. The guy wasn't even hurt after it. Needless to say Rufus was freaked out over that one. "By the way Ron who's in the movie anyway."

Rufus pondered it and suddenly remembered. To get his owner's attention he started to wave his hands and letting out small eager noises. "I don't know the guy who wanted to play me in that movie. What's his name?" Instead of calling on the only person who knew he allowed Kim to give a confused shrug and dropped the conversation. Finally having enough Rufus walked over to the one person who would still pay attention to him allowing his humans to continue their mindless babble.

"Hey little guy you look a bit down." Looking up into Monique's pretty face, for a human that is, Rufus gave a depressed sigh. "I know how you feel buddy ever since they hooked up they've been in their own little world. I mean it was bad when they were best pals only but now...anyway it'll get better honest."

Rufus shrugged unconvinced. Smiling Monique pushed her food in front of him and like a true mole rat he forgot his woes and dug in. Food always made him feel better. "Trust me buddy they still care about you. Just give them some time to settle down it'll happen soon I'm sure. After all Dr. Monique is the love expert." Rufus looked up and smiled glancing to his side. He was thunderstruck to note that the two humans that he had always been with were now officially gone. Monique noted it too. "Well that hurts. I mean I'm her best friend, besides Ron of course, and she just leaves me behind. Who does that girl think she is!" Rufus watched as Monique got up and left him behind as well. Sighing he did the only thing he could. He finished everyone's meal.

III.

Later in the day Rufus found himself wandering the streets of Middleton lost and forlorn as his owner and that red head lived it up. How could they forget their loyal and true friend like that? Sure he might just be a pet...and there was the problem. Rufus had allowed himself to forget his was just Ron's pet in the end. Even though he had provided friendship to his owner he was in the end just a pet and would always lose out to Kim. Sighing Rufus now had to figure out how to spend the rest of the day after his 'life changing' revelation. What did Kim and Ron do when they had theirs?

"Hey!" Rufus spun around as a voice popped up behind him. Even as he spun he noted the strange accent in the spoken word as if the speaker wasn't use to or wasn't designed to speak it. He failed to note that the speaker was on the same level with him and therefore was thunder struck when he saw the 'person' in question.

Staring ahead, Rufus's vision filled with sparkles as he beheld the sight before him. Why sparkles? It was not for a mole rat to know and Rufus was content to leave it at that after all he had more important things to consider. Of course those things concerned the pink object in front of him which was just that right tone of pinkness indicating good health. The way those black eyes shined as they stared at him and the little noise twitched as the owner of it sniffed the air. Now the teeth on the other hand were so breath taking that Rufus found himself at a lost of how to describe them. The way they shined in the light bedazzled his little heart and the way the angled down made him think of the little home they could build together. It helped of course that the owner was female and to boot the same species as him. A moment later it hit him that she had spoke. Another mole rat as intelligent as him? Could it be true?

"Hi!" Rufus was broken from his thoughts at the annoyed tone in the latest greeting. Moving forward Rufus wagged his tail allowing the creature in front of him to sniff at him in the standard greeting of their species. As he sniffed in the sweet air around him his heart felt like exploding as her scent filled his nose. Even her scent was heavenly. Rufus was in love!

"Hi." Rufus shyly moved forward some more seeing if she would allow him to intrude in on her space. His heart broke when she moved away from him and started to walk away. Staring at her as she walked away Rufus felt like running towards his owner and crying his little mole rat heart out. Maybe his owner would even take the time to notice him.

His heart jumped though when the female in front of him let out an annoyed sound as she looked back. Motioning with her head she indicated that Rufus was to follow her. Like the love struck fool he was he happily scampered after her.

It took a few minutes of navigation past people's feet and looking both ways as they used crosswalks, while people were inside them for safety reasons, to finally reach their destination at a secluded park bench. Rufus happily climbed up after the strange female when she scampered up the bench and he sat himself down in front of her staring into her pretty eyes and trying not to gawk at her teeth. She seemed to be happy by this and Rufus felt his tail wagging. "Moey."

It took a moment for Rufus to realize that she had just said her name. Apparently she still had trouble speaking and couldn't manage much. Not caring Rufus introduced himself as well. "Rufus!"

Grinning a mole rat's grin Rufus moved in closer sniffing her again as she did him. Now familiar with her scent as he could be he sat back down staring at her. With a nod of her head she was off again and Rufus followed behind her. Scampering along they made their way to the local fair that was in town. Avoiding the crowds they scampered over to the ferries wheel. Here Rufus paused as bad memories of motion sickness came flooding back. His companion though unaffected ran forward and climbed up on one of the cars. Not to be left behind Rufus followed.

There he found her sitting on the top of the car looking out at the scenery around them as the car rose into the air. Rufus moved closer to her and sat down. He wanted to actually close the distance closer but instead just nervously twitched as he stared ahead. When he felt a warm shoulder next to him he almost jumped out of his skin. Looking to his side he saw Moey had moved close to him and was now leaning against him. With a content sigh Rufus relaxed and enjoyed their time together. He could miss a bucket of popcorn for this.

IV.

Ron glared at the occupant in his pocket as him and Kim stood side by side getting ready to jump. Kim at the moment was busy checking his chute and helmet, something she insisted on always doing, so Ron was free to glare. "Do you have any idea how late he was in getting home last night Kim?"

"Ron it's not that big of a deal. Rufus can handle himself." He felt Kim tug on his chute making sure the straps were on tight as she continued her inspection.

"You don't understand Kim he came home real late. I mean it was eleven at night when he finally dragged himself in."

Kim finally finished with her check moved back in front of Ron's line of vision looking at the occupant currently snoozing in Ron's pocket. "What's the big deal Ron so he had a little fun? What harm can that cause?"

Ron just stared at his girlfriend in shock at that casual dismissal of the obvious consequences of lack discipline on said rodent. "Kim do you have any idea what could have happened. I'm not ready to be a mole rat granddaddy!"

Ron frown deepened when his girlfriend just laughed at him. "KP this isn't funny!"

"Alright Ron I'm sorry." Done with her little laugh at his expense she was now checking her Kimmunicator to see their current progress. "So did you have a talk with him?"

Ron shook his head the frown disappearing instantly. "No my sister caught him."

Kim looked back up in shock at that a look of concern on her face. "How?"

"She was waiting by the doggie door for him to come in. Kim I've never seen Rufus look so small then when she lectures him." Ron shook his head as he looked back at his little buddy still sleeping in his pocket. "I didn't have the heart to lecture him after she got through with him. I mean he isn't even a marine but she treats him like one."

"I feel sorry for the guys she's in charge of."

Ron nodded at that but he had to admit his big sister made a good marine. Tough and ready to fight when she needed to but understanding when she needed to be as well. Too bad she had it in her head to get him into shape once she stepped through the Stoppable's door. He was eagerly counting the days when she shipped back out again. "So you think Drakken got a nasty surprise for us again?"

"Doesn't he always?" Kim did one last check before opening the door at the side of the plane. Turning towards the pilot she gave a smile. "Thanks for the read again Mr. Pilothere"

"No problem Ms. Possible after you saved my airline from those marauding geese it's the least I can do."

Kim did her customary wave of her hand at that. "It's no big sir it was Ron after all who figured out that the geese didn't like cranberry pie."

"Who?" Ron sighed at that and grabbed Kim's hand before she could snap back. She had been getting more upset about people forgetting Ron of late. Kim's intended comment died on her lips as she looked over at Ron and smiled. Ron felt Kim grip his hand in response a reassuring gesture that she probably intended to convey that she at least valued him.

"Come on KP can't keep Drakken waiting." With that they were out of the plane soaring down to the ground below. His hand still firmly within Kim's grasp Ron allowed himself his customary scream as they hurtled down to the lair. With a jerk he felt his chute deploy and looked at Kim in shock.

"I figure Drakken can wait a little bit right?" Ron grinned as he looked at his girlfriend's smiling face. In no time they were down on the roof and crawling through yet another unguarded air duct. Whistling to himself Ron followed behind Kim.

"So Ron did you ever figure out what Ron was up to last night?"

Ron shook his head as he looked forward trying to catch a glimpse of Kim's face. "Nah KP Rufus was out like a light after he got chewed out. Still hasn't woken up."

Kim chuckled at that as she continued forward. "Must have been an exciting day then for the little guy." She came to a stop suddenly and held her hand out to Ron. Taking out her laser lipstick she quickly cut a hole in the air duct but left it unfinished as she looked back at Ron. "Ready?"

Ron gave Kim a thumbs up in response. "Right behind you KP." He blinked in surprise though when Kim leaned in quickly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"For luck." With that Kim kicked through the air duct and dropped down to the ground. Ron followed right after her right into the metal tentacles that quickly napped him.

"KP!" His cry though went unanswered as the girl in question was thrown against the wall into a set of metal manacles. Ron quickly followed.

"Well that's a new one." Ron looked over at the red head looking at her restraints in irritation. Ron could hear the usual ticked off Kim in her voice at having lost to anyone. Of course Drakken was a whole different level of ticked off when she lost to him. "Usually we at least get a chance before they spring a trap on us."

"And that is why Ms. Possible we always lose. Not this time though." Ron looked towards the blue speaker as he walked in a smile on his face.

"Drakken!" Both of their voices echoed at once but it was Kim who beat Ron to the next part. "Jinx you owe me a soda." Ron of course gave his customary protest. As usual the villain in question was less then impressed by all this.

"If you're both done I have important business to take care of. Honestly young people today have no concept of time management." Ron tuned out the rest of the rant as his gaze fell to a bored Shego.

'Good she's distracted.' Shaking his leg Ron whispered to its occupant. "Hey Rufus we need freeing pronto buddy. Think you can help us out." Ron smiled when he saw his little buddy's head pop out and threw a quick salute. With that the little guy was crawling up his pant leg heading for the restraint.

"Not so fast buffoon! I think you little pet should meet someone before he tries to free both of you. Come out Molly." Ron and Rufus stared in shock as another mole rat came walking out of a nearby exit. Without a pause the rodent made its way to Drakken and climbed up the villain to give him a quick hug. "I think introductions are in order. Buffoon this is my mole rat Molly or as her project name stands for 'Mole Rat Owned by Large Lucky villain of the Year' and who will be defeating you today."

Ron frowned and was about to comment on that when Shego beat him to it. "Wait that's what 'Molly' stands for Dr. D. Come on that's bad even for you."

Drakken just shrugged and glanced with irritation at Shego. "Hey I picked the name first it's not my fault it's hard to fill in. Now onto business." Turning his glance at Rufus he smiled. "Here the deal little rodent you can try to figure out the twenty six character password on those restraints or you can join up with me and live happily ever after with Molly. Your choice."

Ron laughed as he looked at Drakken. "Rufus will never join up with you..." He stopped in shock as she saw his little buddy jump down and run towards Drakken. "Rufus?"

V.

Rufus ran along the floor ignoring the shocked stares from his owner and friend as he made his way towards his hated foe. His eyes locked on his target whose name was apparently Molly. Was anything she told him the truth he wondered? Despite all this though Rufus couldn't get it out of his mind that ride on the ferries wheel and for once his heart was winning out against his mind. Would it be so bad to abandon his friends for the sake of love?

With these thoughts Rufus scampered up Drakken's leg and onto his shoulder where his evil female counter part waited. Part of him wanted to jump into a chattering lecture filled with wild accusations and insults but this all stopped when she approached him and promptly snuggled up against him. His mind came to a halt as he felt her warmth seep into his skin and he barely registered the fact that Drakken was now moving away. Despite his natural instincts to just close his eyes and enjoy the ride he did look ahead trying to figure out where they were going. All he saw was another typical evil lair door which promptly whooshed open allowing the villainous trio plus one through.

"Rufus buddy if this is about me eating the..." The door slammed closed cutting off Rufus's owner's frantic attempts to figure out what was going on. Rufus this time closed his eyes trying to shut out the memory of the pain he heard in Ron's voice. After all Rufus was the friend Ron went to in his most troubled times when he couldn't even talk to Kim. The shock of this betrayal must be great for the young man.

"Well I'm glad you saw reason my furless friend. Now with two of you I should be able to finally conquer this planet and then the galaxy!" Rufus looked up at Drakken ugly mug as the villain grinned in his direction.

"Wait the galaxy?" Rufus shuddered at the close proximity of Shego voice. If there was anyone he feared it was that woman. She was all sorts of crazy.

"I figured I should branch out a little bit after finally finding a way to beat Kim Possible. After all I figured if it wasn't for her I probably would have managed to by now. Besides I always wanted to build a massive planet sized weapon and as everyone knows you only use those to conquer the galaxy." Rufus had to agree with that bit of logic after all it was common sense.

"Whatever Dr. D so I'm guessing we won right?" Rufus felt Drakken's body move slightly indicating he was nodding. Rufus sighed, waiting for Shego typical fat jokes about Kim which frankly didn't make sense. The girl had less body fat then him for crying out loud! Though he had to admit he was fat for by his species' standards but who wouldn't be after eating that much nacho cheese. Knowing now that his girlfriend was evil he imagined it would only be healthy kibble from now on.

It was with shock that he and the female currently leaning against him looked back at Shego. It wasn't the fact that her fist where glowing or the fact that she was levitating slightly. Though as interesting as those were the fact that she was laughing in the typical villain manner just caught Rufus by surprise. To his shock though, he felt that his ride wasn't shocked at all.

"Shego I thought we agreed no villainous laughter from you."

This caused Shego to stop laughing as she looked over at Drakken. "No you said no laughing and I decided to ignore you. Now where was I?" With that Rufus was subjected to listening to her laughing all the way back to the lair control room.

Trying to get beyond the annoyance to their right, which just happened to be the direction Shego was in, Rufus finally broke free of his now affection 'girlfriend'. Pointing towards her Rufus made a sound clearly marking his annoyance and asked the question that had bugged him a little. "Molly? Moey!"

Drakken blinked at this and then smiled. "Ah yes Molly can you say your name please."

For her part Molly had moved back towards Rufus clearly showing her annoyance at the separation. Looking up to Drakken she wagged her tail slightly and happily chirped out her name. "Moey!"

Rufus looked at her as realization hit him. "Yep she's just learned recently how to talk so she's still working on it. Though frankly speaking a talking rodent is a clear master piece no matter how bad they mess up a few words." Beaming with pride Drakken walked through another door into a control room. Pointing towards a big red button Drakken chuckled. "Now Rufus my friend how about you press that button and finish off that Kim Possible once and for all. You want to be with young Molly after all right?"

Rufus looked over at the person in question whose big dark soulful eyes were staring at him. Gulping Rufus jumped off Drakken's shoulder onto the control panel looking between Drakken, Molly, and a now silent Shego. Sweating Rufus made his way to the button before looking up at the image of his friends. Sighing Rufus looked back at Molly. "Sorry." With that Rufus did what he did best. Press random buttons.

Now, as is the way with life when an important decision is reached several things tend to happen. First of course Drakken did his usual gapping in shock at his major miscalculation, Shego of course lit up her fist intent on the kill, and Molly jumped down growling at him. Rufus had to admit that last part did hurt. As is the usual routine with Rufus though the random button pushing brought about the good counter balance to this. First off all the henchmen in the monitors now found themselves somehow attached the ceiling, Kim and Ron were freed, the doors were opened, and about a dozen pizzas where on their way over to Kim's house courtesy of Drakken's credit card. After all Rufus was a pro at random button pushing and like any pro he knew when to run. As any real villain would do of course he was pursued.

Rounding the corner he dodged plasma fire while cursing the fact that he always insisted on grande sizing his meals. Behind him he could hear the footfalls of one ticked off lady as well as the explosions of another crazy green lady. Letting out a scream of mole rat courage Rufus continued his head long fleeing back to Kim and Ron. He almost made it back to the main lair before he found himself tackled from behind.

Rolling from the shock, Rufus found himself staring up into two very ticked off black eyes. Looking to the side he saw a smirking Shego ready to fry him as soon as the one who caught him got through with him. "Traitor! Betraye!"

Rufus winced at the anger in her voice and winced more when she shoved him harder into the floor. Dreading what was to come he didn't expect the red flash that appeared over him and promptly collided with one crazy green woman. Caught by surprise Shego was unable to properly defend herself before her attacker launched her flying into the wall behind her. Rufus winced at the sound of breaking concrete on that one. He felt immense joy when Molly broke off now happy that he wouldn't be facing whatever she intended. He also felt sadness though when he saw the pure anger in the face and the sadness there. He could take hate but a look of regret just dug into him.

"Shego I'll thank you not to try to kill a friend of mine and Ron's." Looking back Kim flashed Rufus a thumbs up and smiled. "Thanks Rufus and by the way Ron is taking care of Drakken latest invention." Rufus heard the explosion in the background and let out a little cheer at that. A certain blue villain heard it too.

"Kim Possible what have you done!"

Rufus grinned when Kim just smirked at him. "What I always do Drakken. You think you'd learn by now."

"And you think you'd learn some fashion by now Princess." Rufus looked over to a recovering Shego shocked and scared she could still stand. Especially since she was now holding a very large chunk of concrete.

As Kim got ready for round two it was actually Drakken who decided the match. "Not now Shego I don't intend to be captured by Global Justice again. I can't afford the cost of another escape just after getting out now can I?" Whirling around Drakken called out for his two minions. "Come Shego and Molly we must flee in a courageous manner." Shego just shrugged at this and followed her employer but Molly actually paused. Looking back she stared at Rufus her eyes locked with his as Rufus felt hope in his heart that she would follow. Then she stuck her tongue out and him and scampered after Drakken. Rufus couldn't help but feel the hurt on that one.

"You ok Rufus?" Rufus looked up at Kim and nodded slightly. He noticed she didn't really believe him and when she knelt down next to him he was prepared for the usual pity speech. "If you want to ride home with me instead so Ron doesn't figure this out it'll be ok Rufus. I know how you guys like to hid your feelings."

Rufus looked up at Kim in surprise not only for the offer but the way she said it. It wasn't just the gentle tone but the way she talked to him as an equal. Rufus had his second revelation in this short period of time before nodding ok. As Kim picked him up she stroked his head slightly humming a slight tune. Rufus closed his eyes as she placed him in her pocket. As she made her way out towards Ron an explanation already being said to answer her boyfriend's questions Rufus smiled slightly. One problem solved. Then he allowed himself to cry little mole rat tears. For her part Kim never mentioned it.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well another entry into another contest. Finally got this one done and I hope you all enjoy reading it. As always read and review.

Anyway as always KP is owned by Disney. I don't own nothing!


End file.
